Ino Furukawa
Ino Furukawa is a powerful holy maiden and a Courssombre Bloodline Vampire. Story Purity and Taint A long time ago, Ino, an Angel, was taken from her brother Helio and corrupted by the influential Courssombre family, alongside Dokuta de Courssombre, transformed into a vampire herself. Forming a strong bond with Dokuta, Ino would eventually be retaken by Helios, her memory of her times as a vampire wiped away. Wandering freely, Ino would eventually found a guild, known as the Black Rose, and rescue a young girl, whom she would name Hina. During the same time, she met with Kieran Tuule and helped him ease his hatred of the world. Nevertheless, not long afterwards, Ino was captured by the Catholic Church and sentenced to death for witchcraft, for a supernatural phenomenon caused by Hina. Death and Rebirth As Kieran saved Ino from execution, Dokuta herself reappeared, striking Ino down with a beam of necromantic energy, hoping to reawaken her memories. This however caused Ino to die instead - or rather would have if Kieran did not stop time for Ino, preserving her body in a suspended animation for several centuries. Ino was later healed by Kieran and his companions in the twenty-first century, her memories as a vampire regained, and chose to fight alongside Hina and Dokuta against the threat of Ruine Harumageddon. Her whereabouts, afterwards, are unknown. Second Chances Ino was briefly seen in Kieran's revisiting of his first Timeline as well, searching for Hina - only to understand that Helio had obliterated her, out of necessity. Ino was then lost in the chaos following suit - but it was then revealed that Helio brought her to safety in another world, that of Felarya, where she fell under the protection of Zamamura and was freed from vampiric influence. Bonding to Zamamura, Ino learned of Felarya's predicament and resolved to prevent it, forming a strong bond with Sirian Primeverre after saving him, and helping him with overpowering Baphomet's defenses, eventually stopping the calamity. Afterwards, Ino, Sirian, Zamamura and Kasstra would go to the Cheshire Isle, where Ino would have a son, Vona of Kaine, with Sirian. Another Time Another Ino was briefly seen - in Revan Tuule and Nemo Harumageddon's Timeline, as a talented rebel who sought to undermine Nemo's influence out of vengeful justice. At first successful due to Revan's influence, when he chose to side with Nemo, she was cornered, but nevertheless kept waging war. Thankfully, Revan's attempt at politics managed to temporarily reconcile that Ino with Nemo. Appearance Ino is a blonde, blue-eyed woman, dressed in a humble brown and purple battered kimono. While her vampire heritage is revealed, her teeth grow longer and her eyes shimmer a white hue; when her angelic heritage is used, massive, white wings sprout on her back. Personality Ino is kind-hearted and altruistic, although she has lost her naivety and optimism a long time ago. Believing the world to be a dark place, she nevertheless travels searching for the "fragments of light" that are worth living for - precious lives and rare moments of gratitude and hope. Fitting for her long-lost angelic nature, Ino is a woman of humility, faith and protection. Serious and pure of heart, Ino is also a bit of a martyr, believing that it is her duty to 'take the bullet' for another, since she knows herself to be corrupted within and deems certain acts "needed in order for the world to prosper'. As a result, behind Ino's warm-hearted facade lies sharp pragmatism and the resolve to do what needs to be done for the world's sake, as seen in Revan's timeline. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Ino is a swift, strong and enduring fighter, able to overpower Kieran and his allies without much thought. * Nature Magic: Ino's signature abilities are plant manipulation, which she uses mostly for healing, and a variety of enhancing and enfeebling flower-based spell. * Angelic Magic: Ino has a talent for Earth, Light and purification-based abilities, and can conjure wings at will. * Vampiric Abilities: Ino possesses strong vampiric abilities that blend in with her angelic nature, compensating her natural weaknesses. She can practice Necromancy without any difficulty and can resist death spells quite easily. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her predominantly. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko features her briefly. * Felaryan Epic features her. Trivia * Furukawa means "old river" while Ino refers to her close, physical appearance to Ino Yamanaka from the Naruto manga. * Ino's situation, as well as ties with Helios, mirrors Sirian's own tale and bond with Asmeria Primeverre. Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Paradiso Category:Vampire Category:Interra Category:Felarya